


At Last

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft & Lestrade share a moment. Short soppy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> For added 'feels' play [At Last by Etta James](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOKd8dsqqQU) along with the ficlet)

The sultry tones of Etta James singing _At Last_ greeted Mycroft as he walked into his flat. Smiling to himself, he dropped his keys onto the table and shrugged off his coat before making his way into the living room.

Greg stood with his back to the door, whisky in one hand as he fiddled with Mycroft’s ancient sound system. He glanced round as Mycroft stepped into the room, beamed, set aside his whisky glass and opened his arms.

Mycroft crossed to him and together they swayed slowly around the living room their hands clutched tightly over their hearts. Greg quietly hummed along with Etta James as Mycroft closed his eyes and rested his cheek against his head.

As the song began to fade, they kissed lazily.


End file.
